


Captain Hotch and Mr. Spock

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:25:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I put myself in your very capable hands, Emily.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Hotch and Mr. Spock

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts **let it snow** and **office boredom**.

“Come in.” Hotch called out when he heard the knock on the door.

 

Emily Prentiss walked in with her hands behind her back. Her Unit chief held up his hand; he was on the telephone.

 

“No, I am very serious; do not come out in this. Nothing happening here is worth risking the road. They are calling for more snow so who really knows. Stay home and relax…boss’s orders.” Hotch laughed. “Alright, goodbye.”

 

“What's the word?” she asked.

 

“Garcia made it in, which is good since the computer networks seem to be down indefinitely. She and a handful of other techs are working on that. Derek is with her for moral support and any heavy lifting. Reid Can't get here…trains stopped running from DC to Quantico. Rossi is also going to stay home. I told JJ to stay home. Do you believe she actually tried to fight me on it?”

 

“Yes,” Emily smiled. “I do.”

 

“Yeah.” Hotch nodded.

 

“So, um…”

 

“Just you and me, kid.”

 

Emily’s smile grew hearing him say that. Surely, it didn’t mean what she wanted it to mean, not that she was at all sure what she wanted it to mean. There had been many complications in her life and this would be the biggest of them all. Emily didn’t know when she had become so cynical as to call the possibility of love a complication. 

 

She looked into Hotch’s hazel eyes, seeing something familiar and comforting. It made her relax just a bit. She was not sure she would be 100% comfortable alone with Hotch. The tension between them was not her imagination. They had actually been on a few “dates”, though Emily didn’t think that was what he called them.

 

“Tell me what you have behind your back.” Hotch said, his lips curling into a smile.

 

“Well, I figured since we are stuck here for God knows how long and can't even pass the time playing solitaire, we could watch a movie.” Emily showed him the DVD.

 

“Oh my God,” Hotch stood from his chair, taking it from her hand. “You just happened to have this sitting around?”

 

“That is a bit of a story. See, when I order things online I usually just have them delivered here because I am at my desk more than I'm at home. I got a delivery last week and never had time to take it home. Lucky us.”

 

“ _Star Trek VI_ is perfect for an afternoon snowed in. Normally, I wouldn’t indulge…”

 

“Let it all go, Hotch. I called upstairs and Tim McPherson told me Strauss didn’t even make it in this morning. I thought her broomstick was all-purpose but the winds are a bit treacherous.”

 

He looked at her for a moment before laughing. It sounded so wonderful; she could not help but join in.

 

“You're wicked.” He said, stifling his laughter.

 

“I have no idea what you're talking about.” Emily put on an angelic face. “She's not here so that means she won't be watching you from the three or four strategically placed visual bugs in this office.”

 

“That idea freaks me out.” Hotch practically shuddered.

 

“Oh c'mon, you know Big Brother is always watching. You're not cruising prohibited websites, are you SSA Hotchner?”

 

“As long as those bugs can't read my thoughts I think I'm safe.”

 

Emily wondered what he meant by that. She smiled anyway.

 

“Well you know what, we cannot properly goof off at work without junk food.”

 

“I don't have…”

 

“You don’t need to worry about a thing.” Emily waved it off. “Leave it all to me.”

 

“I put myself in your very capable hands, Emily.”

 

“I’ll be back in a little while.”

 

Hotch nodded, watching her walk out. He looked at the movie and smiled. For a moment, he let his mind wander to being somewhere cozier than his office, under the watchful eye of the government. He was trying hard not to let his feelings for Emily deepen but they caught him at every turn. Sighing, Hotch went to look out of his window.

 

He wanted to send them all home but now the roads were too dangerous. Snow was falling rapidly; the Weather Channel called for whiteout conditions. When it was all over, the DC/Maryland/Northern Virginia area was looking at a foot and a half of snow. Yes, there were days Aaron Hotchner wished he had stayed in bed. He felt better knowing his team was safe, at home or at Quantico.

 

When he smelled the popcorn, Hotch’s stomach did a happy dance. There had not been time for breakfast that morning. Not that he ever really had time for the most important meal of the day. He was halfway to Quantico on the expressway when he realized it was a bad idea attempting to get there. There was only time to drink coffee while checking on team members and finding out the computers were down. When Prentiss returned with a large bowl and two sodas, Hotch smiled.

 

“Who did you steal this from?” he asked.

 

“Steal is a strong word.” Prentiss closed his door. “Reid keeps a ridiculous amount of goodies in his drawers.”

 

“Does he ever eat real food?”

 

“Sometimes, I'm sure. You remember 26 Hotch; you don’t even need real food.”

 

“I've always needed real food.”

 

“Of course you have.” Emily smiled. “Put that movie in…I don’t want the popcorn getting cold.”

 

Hotch nodded, slipping in the DVD and joining her on the couch. Emily kicked off her pumps and slipped her feet under her. Hotch took off his shoes as well. It was better just to relax…they were not going anywhere for the time being.

 

“This smells heavenly.” He took a handful.

 

“It’s cheddar and extra butter.”

 

“I can hear my arteries clogging.”

 

Emily laughed, covering his ears.

 

***

 

“I find Vulcans to be unbearably sexy.” Emily whispered.

 

Hotch tilted his head back to look at her. He wasn’t exactly sure how it happened but he made his way into her arms soon after the movie started. Well, not exactly her arms but his back rested comfortably on her chest. Hotch practically purred when she ran her fingers through his hair and massaged his scalp. When she fed him popcorn, he always held on to her fingers a bit too long.

 

“Elaborate.” Hotch replied.

 

“I'm not sure if it’s a Vulcan thing or a Leonard Nimoy thing. He is just so…I don’t know what it is really. He just has that thing; some men do you know. Of course Sarek has that thing too, well Mark Lenard…OK, it must be a Vulcan thing.”

 

“I think you lost me.” Hotch replied laughing.

 

“I'm sure I did. It’s just a nerd alert, feel free to ignore me.”

 

“What's the fun in that?” he sat up and looked at her. “Tell me what's sexy about Vulcans. They aren’t capable of emotions.”

 

“Untrue. What they have is the capacity to control their emotions. The Vulcan are not an emotionless people, they have a large capacity to love. The relationship between Kirk and Spock clearly shows that.”

 

“You are not one of those people who thinks Kirk and Spock had a thing?” Hotch asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Aha, you read fanfiction.” Emily’s eyes widened.

 

“I do not. I just…everyone knows about that. Tell me you're not one of those people.”

 

“No, Hotch. Love is about more than sex anyway. I bet you secretly read fanfiction.”

 

“I know that, and I do not.”

 

“Anyway, if we are going that route, it’s all about Spock and Bones. Hate sex can be quite gratifying.”

 

“You are so damn weird.”

 

Emily threw her head back and laughed. Hotch pressed down the urge to kiss her. She freaked him out earlier with talk of bugs in his office. It was something Hotch always suspected but tried never to think about. The idea of Erin Strauss watching him everyday, listening, angered him. It was hard to hold onto that feeling when Emily Prentiss was laughing.

 

“I think this whole sexy Vulcan thing was elicited by the Nimoy crush.” He said.

 

“You're probably right. I was always the unconventional one. All the other girls wanted Kirk.”

 

“I'm sure that Spock got his fair share.” Hotch went back to resting against her and looking at the TV. “I remember a few times on the show. Logic over emotion gets some women hot.”

 

“A healthy balance of both makes for a good man.” Emily replied.

 

“50-50?”

 

“65-35 on the side of logic. Being overly emotional usually leads…nevermind.”

 

“What?”

 

“Didn’t your mother ever tell you it’s not polite to talk through a movie?” she asked.

 

“No.” Hotch shook his head.

 

“I bet she did.” Emily gently slapped the top of his head.

 

“You started it. I was just lying here, getting quite engrossed as we are at the best part, when you whispered something that I could not let pass.”

 

“The Vulcan comment?”

 

“The Vulcan comment is exactly right. You had a crush on Spock.” He laughed a bit.

 

“Had would indicate past tense…”

 

“Oh really?” Hotch was back up, wearing a smile. “You still like him?”

 

“Spock is a fictional character, Hotch; it’s just a harmless crush.”

 

“Tell me why.”

 

“Why I like him?”

 

“Yes please.”

 

“Well, he is intelligent, witty, funny, sweet, and humble. He is also a bit above it all, Zen, but that’s a Vulcan thing.”

 

“He doesn’t show emotion.” Hotch reasoned.

 

“People don’t have to wave the emotion in front of your face for you to see it.”

 

“But…”

 

“Take you for instance. You’ve wanted to kiss me for over an hour now but you’ve held back.”

 

“Prentiss…”

 

“About 15 minutes ago you were thinking of saying to hell with it and just taking the plunge. Then you remembered my earlier jokes about bugs throughout your office. So it’s really all my fault.”

 

“What does any of that have to do with Spock?” Hotch asked.

 

“Nothing really,” she took his face in her hands. “But it’s the truth, isn’t it?”

 

“I don’t think…”

 

Emily kissed him. She held his warm cheeks in her palms and tasted the butter and Diet Coke on his lips. It didn’t take long for Hotch to let her tongue in and when his came out to play, Emily moaned. She lost control of the kiss but that didn’t bother her too much; there would be many more if she had her way. Emily Prentiss didn’t mind obstacles and long journeys when the destination was such bliss.

 

***

                                                                                                                



End file.
